Live by the Sword
by Ghost
Summary: A Digimon, unlike any other, leaves Primary Village on a quest to find her destiny. Two parts, and features Leomon! Woohoo!
1. The Quest

LIVE BY THE SWORD ****

LIVE BY THE SWORD

A Ghost Story™

Author's Note: This is a story about a lonely Digimon who set out to find a place where she belonged and to discover her destiny. It will by in two parts, "Apprentice" which his this one and "Warrior" which will be added to this fic later (they are not separate stories). I really can't say much more, save that I hope you like it.

PART I: APPRENTICE

Chapter I: The Quest

Morning had just broken in the Digital World. A cool breeze carried some cherry petals across the blue sky. A lonely Digimon was sitting on a log next to a pond, not far from Primary Village, as still and silent as a statue. She was small, only an In-Training Digimon. Her body was that of a bipedal cat with yellow fur. She wore a red bandana tied around her head, the two ends hanging down long enough to reach her waist. A leather sheath on her back held a small bamboo sword. She watched as the pink cherry petals fall into the pond and drifted like tiny boats over the crystal clear surface.

"Tantomon? Tantomon?" a voice called. The Digimon turned her head. Two Tanemon came wobbling her direction. One of them was jumping up and down as they came closer. "Tantomon, Botamon finally Digivolved into Koromon!"

"Yeah, and he's behaving like he's the king of the world," the other one said.

"Elecmon sent us to get you, we're having a little party and he wants you to come," the other Tanemon said. "You're coming right?"

Tantomon smiled. "Yeah, I'm coming."  
"Yay!" They both said. "Come one!"

They ran back to Primary Village, anxious to get to the party. Tantomon followed them in a slower pace. 

The party was like parties in Primary Village always were. Elecmon was great in fixing up good stuff for the occasion. Of course, Tantomon had seen it all before. She was the oldest Digimon in the village except for Elecmon. All the others had left to form their own homes. She was the only one left. She wasn't paying much attention to the festivities, just sitting by herself trying not to be all down. The truth was that she was feeling a little more then usually depressed. That had happened allot lately.

"Wanna talk about it?" Elecmon asked. The protector of Primary Village came over and sat down next to her.

"I... I'm just having that feeling again," Tantomon replied.

"Ah," Elecmon nodded. "The feeling that something is missing in your life, is that it?"

"Yeah," Tantomon said. "I've had it since I Digivolved from Tsubumon that day so long ago. But it has been getting stronger lately, and I'm not sure I can take it."

"Look, kid," Elecmon said in his own kind yet stern way. "You've been here a long time, much longer then most Digimon I've had. I've also been here a long, long time. But in all that time, I have never seen a Digimon like you."

"Yeah, I know," Tantomon sighed. "I'm… alone."

"Oh, don't give me that!" Elecmon said. "This here can't be the only place were Digimon are born. There has to be some other Tantomons somewhere." He drew a deep breath. "Look, what I'm trying to say is, maybe it's time you left this town."

"Leave," Tantomon repeated, as if she tasted the word.

"Not that I want to get you out of here," Elecmon hurried to say. "I'll miss you terribly, and so will the other kids, but..." he sighed. "I'm not good at this."

"Oh, you're the best," Tantomon said and reassuringly patted the red Digimon's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said. "What I'm trying to say is that you are looking for something, and you won't find it here. And if you don't go looking for it somewhere else, you'll be feeling bad about yourself for the rest of your life."

Tantomon nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She looked at him. "I'll stay to tomorrow, you know, say goodbye to everyone. Then I'll go."

"It'll sure be empty without you," Elecmon said. "But I learned a long time ago you have to say goodbye sometime." He smiled. "But right now, why don't we have ourselves a last great time, shall we?"

"Sure, Elecmon," Tantomon said and got up. They were just ready to cut the cake, god knows were Elecmon got it from, and the newly Digivolved Koromon was demanding his right to eat it. Tantomon laughed along with the others, but still felt sad about leaving them.

The next day was a day of goodbyes. The younger Digimon of Primary Village didn't take it all too seriously, they were used to seeing the older ones leaving and didn't understand what made Tantomon so special. The older ones understood better, they had been together longer and had got to know her in a different way. But Tantomon knew that Elecmon took it the hardest, even though he was the one who suggested it in the first place. 

"I'll really, really miss you Elecmon," She said and hugged the rabbit-looking Digimon. "I promise that if I ever get back to this place I'll come and see you again, okay?"

"Sure kid," Elecmon said. "Now off with you before I start to cry. Find your destiny, I know you have it in you."

And so she left Primary Village for the first time of her life. She had been to the surrounding area, but nothing more then so. Elecmon had taught her enough to know that she was on an island called File, but she had no idea on how big it was or where to go. Wandering aimlessly, she finally ended up on a beach where she sat down to think.

This was the first time she saw the sea, and she was captivated by it. She would never have believed there could be so much water in one place. The calling in her heart grew stronger, and she knew that the answer was out there, somewhere.

"I will cross this sea," she said to herself. "I will."

That would prove to be easier said then done. Tantomon could swim, but she knew that there was no way to swim the entire way. It would probably take days. Instead she started to walk down the beach in hope of finding some kind of vessel. She was lucky, half buried in the sand she found an old wooden boat. It was a tough job to dig it out, and she found that it had a hole in the bottom, but it would have to due. She managed to drag it to the shore and plugged the hole with some plants the best she could. She hoped that it would hold the water out until she reached the shore on the other side. Then she collected some fruits for the journey and set off. Leaving the shore was the hard part. She used an oddly shaped piece of wood for a paddle and after some hard work the currents grabbed her little boat, taking it out to open sea. The only problem seemed to be that the plants she used to plug the boat did not live up to her expectations and the boat started leaking. She solved the problem by removing it and putting her finger in the hole instead. It was a bit uncomfortable but she had little choice. 

She kept travelling for God knows how long. The days were hot and the nights were cold, but she was determined to bear it. Her food supply was slowly running low, despite her efforts to raison it. The biggest problem, however, was the thirst.

Tantomon had not brought any water. The very idea had seemed silly, who would need to bring water on an ocean? But she soon learned that the salt ocean water was in fact impossible to drink, and she regretted her error bitterly. After a while, time lost it's meaning for her as she felt her little body growing weaker. The food was all out, and with it her only source of fluid and energy. She noticed dark clouds at the horizon, but she was too weak to care. The waves started getting larger, and before she knew it she was caught in a raging storm. 

Struggling not to let go of the boat, which was thrown between the mountainous waves, it's thunderous roar screaming in her ears, she could do nothing but cling to the last piece of strength she had left. But the storm was too much for her, and soon she felt herself let go. Her body hit the water and darkness descended upon her.

When she returned to consciousness, she found herself on a little beach somewhere. For a long time she could not move. She was wondering if she was not dead or dying, only dreaming that she felt the sand against her cheek and the sun on her back. But soon the hunger and pain made her realise that she was indeed alive. There was just no way one could be dead and still suffer that way. She slowly got up and looked around. There was not a hint of life except for a few trees further in against land. She stumbled towards them in hope of finding water, for even though she was hungry, it was nothing against the burning thirst she felt. Somehow she found herself on a hill over looking the landscape. The sight was enough to cause her to stumble to her knees.

She was on an island. And not a large island filled with life like the one she had grown up on. It was a small, desolate piece of dirt with nothing alive on it but some trees. She could not find any water, food or anything else.

She fought to stand up again. She had to do something, but she didn't know what. Returning to the ocean would not save her from starvation and dehydration. And besides, the boat was probably resting on the bottom of the sea by now. 

She somehow made it back to the beach and started to follow it around the island. She found nothing that could help her. Finally a huge emerald-green shell appeared in front of her. It had several spikes and ridges sticking out of it with made it look a but scary, but she was way too tired to be afraid. She simply sat down in the shadow of the enormous shell. She would surely have cried, but she didn't seem to have enough fluid inside her to do so. Finally she cried out and started hitting her hand weakly against the shell. "It's not fair! It's not fair!"

"Oh, what's all the noise out there?" a voice from within the shell said. To Tantomon's surprise a large, pink dinosaur-like creature made it's way out of the shell. It had a bush of yellow hair on the top of its head. Tantomon instinctually put her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Who are you?"

"I am Shellmon," the creature said. "And it is my shell you were just hitting."

"I… I'm Tantomon," Tantomon said. "Are you going to eat me or something?" She let go of the sword and sat down with her head hanging down. "Maybe just as good. I'm too tired to carry on."

"Hey, what's that kind of talk?" Shellmon asked. "I'm not going to eat you. I already had my breakfast an hour ago."

"Oh," Tantomon said. "You don't have any water to spare, have you? I haven't had a drink in days."

"You do look kinda dehydrated," Shellmon noted. "Well, I guess it would be kinda cruel of me to let you die like that. Here, let me fix some water for you. _Hydro Blaster._"

A broad fountain of water suddenly sprayed from the top of his head. He held his hand next to it until it was filled with water and then stopped. He held his hand down for Tantomon. Normally she might feel a bit reluctant to drink anything witch had originated from someone's head, but now it felt like paradise. She drank as much as she could of the fresh, sweet water.

"Oh, thank you," she said when she was done.

"No problem," Shellmon said. "Hey, what does a tiny little Digimon like you have to do out on the sea anyway?"

"I used to live on File Island," Tantomon explained. "But I felt that I needed to get out of there, and crossing the sea seemed to be the only way to do that. So I managed to find an old boat and left. Only I had forgotten to bring water. Then there was a storm, and next thing I know I'm cast away on this crappy old island."

"Well, if it could be some kind of comfort, you almost made it," Shellmon informed. "The continent Server is just a short swim in that direction. " He pointed towards the sea. Tantomon squinted her eyes and she though she could see a distant shore in that direction, but it might have been the light that played tricks on her.

"Well, maybe it's just a short swim for you," she muttered. "But I'll probably have to stay on this island for the rest of my life."

"Look on the bright side," Shellmon said. "You don't have all that long to live."

"Very funny," Tantomon said.

"Look, kid," Shellmon said. "I'm going over to Server now, if you want you can catch a ride on the shell."

"You really mean that?" Tantomon asked. "That's really nice of you."

"Hrmf," Shellmon grumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Don't get any funny ideas, I just want someone to talk to while I swim. Now climb up."

Tantomon hurried to climb up on the great shell. I was easy since the many thick spikes and horns were good for climbing on. 

"Ready?" Shellmon asked. 

"Ready," Tantomon said and positioned herself upon the shell.

Shellmon dragged himself into the water. Well there he started to swim with powerful strokes. He moved much faster in water then Tantomon's boat had, and in comparison with the few days she had spent in it the trip on Shellmon's shell was a pleasant journey. She and Shellmon talked about small thing. Where they came from, what they had seen and learned. Shellmon, Tantomon learned, was a rather depressing person to talk to. He disliked most things and didn't care about much short of eating and finding a place where he could be alone. Tantomon got the impression that Shellmon was a very lonely Digimon, but also that the loneliness was a conscious choice. She couldn't really understand why he would chose to stay away from other Digimon, though. She wanted to ask him, but she was afraid that he might get angry on her for snooping in his privacy. Before she had the time to decide whether to ask or not Shellmon informed her that they had almost reached Server. When she looked up from her thoughts she saw a coast in front of them, a large landmass with jungles, mountains and valleys. She felt a rush of joy and excitement run through her body. She felt confident that she would find what she sought there.

When they arrived at the shore Tantomon quickly climbed down from the shell. "Thank you, Shellmon, I'll never forget how you helped me."

"That was nothing," Shellmon said. "I guess you want to get on your way, huh?"

"Yeah," Tantomon said, a bit sadden that she had to part from her new friend. "I guess this is goodbye."

"Just a little tip on the way, kid," Shellmon said. "Don't have any great expectations on life, it won't do you any good and will just let you down. Always expect the worst, and you won't be disappointed. Got that?"

"Eh, I think so," Tantomon said. She didn't really know what to make of it. It sounded logical, but somehow it sounded wrong as well in her ears.

"Good," Shellmon said and started to retreat to his shell again. "Take care."

Tantomon shrugged her shoulders and turned around. She had crossed the ocean, but her journey had only just begun.


	2. Leomon

Chapter II: Leomon

Chapter II: Leomon

Tantomon was still thirsty, but not as much has she had been before. Thus her first priority was to find something to eat, then water. Server had pretty much the same food as File Island, and it didn't take her long to find bushes with berries and trees with fruits. After eating enough to carry on she went out to find water.

After walking aimlessly throughout the forest she soon caught the sound of running water. She hurried towards it and found a creek of crystal clear water. She fell on her knees and drank as much as she could.

"Well, look what we've got here," a voice said. "A water thief!"

She turned her head. Behind her three Digimon had appeared. There were four of them, they were stocky, walked on all fours and had a body that more or less melded with their heads. Their skin was yellow with red fur on the back and the head. Large horns grew in a ridge across their backs. They grinned and in their eyes she saw malice.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "I haven't stolen anything. Who are you, anyway?"

"Oh, tough kid, huh?" one of them, obviously the leader, said. "We are Gizamon, and this is our place. Everything here belongs to us, that water you're drinking included."

"What?" Tantomon said. "Are you serious? You can't own water, that's ridiculous!"

"Well, I guess we disagree then," the Gizamon said. "But I'll be nice. You apologise now and we'll not beat you up. Much."

"Forget it," Tantomon responded. "I have the same right to drink as any of you, so get off my back!"

"Oh, fierce little critter," the Gazimon leader said." Looks like I'll have to teach you a lesson. This one is mine, boys!"

The Gazimon charged. Tantomon hurried to pull her sword from her back. She had never been in a real battle before. Elecmon had given her some advice a while ago, but nothing to prepare her for something like this. The Gazimon was both bigger and stronger then her, so she decided to strike first in hope of bringing her opponent out of balance.

__

"Bubble Blow!" she shouted and blew a stream of bubbles towards him. The bubbles didn't do much damage but he lost his aim. Tantomon managed to side-step his blow, which opened him for another attack. _"Sword Bash!" _The bamboo blade hit Gazimon in the head, and seemed to cause some pain for him, but it was not enough to stop him. He quickly regained his advantage.

__

"4-leg Kick!" moving too slowly to dodge the attack fully, Tantomon was hit and thrown to the ground. She struggled to get up. _"Spiral Saw!" _She got up in the exact right time to avoid the attack. Gizamon rolled past her in the shape of a spiked wheel, but his last attack had made her dizzy. Before she had time to strike back she was hit by another 4-Leg Kick. Taking the full blow this time, she felt the world go black before her eyes. When she came to she was laying on the ground. A loud ringing yelled in her head. The pain was awful. Soon the ringing turned into the sadistic laughter of the Gazimon. She tried to stand up and had to support herself on the sword. Her head ached like nothing she had ever felt before. 

"Run away, little pipsqueak," the Gazimon leader said. "You're to weak to be playing with big boys like us!"

Tantomon limped away with her face twisted to a mask of anger and tears burning in her eyes. She kept on going, even though the pain in her head only increased. All the time she heard the Gizamon's voice though the pain. _Run away… You're too weak…_

Finally she fainted in a small meadow; a beaten and completely defeated little Digimon drained of her last powers. _Too weak…_

"Are you alright?" a soft voice asked. "Hey, are you alright?"

She opened her eyes. She felt very dizzy and she tried to sit up. She immediately regretted it as the pain cut through her skull like a red-hot razorblade. "Aaargh, my head!"

"Take it easy," the voice spoke. "You might have a light concussion."

She looked up. The face of an enormous lion looked down at her. She was startled and tried to get away, but was too weak. The pain was too much and she felt the world go black again.

"Whoa, stay with me, little one," the Digimon said. "I'm not doing to hurt you."

"My head…" Tantomon whimpered.

"Here," the giant said and handed her something green. Some kind of plant. "Chew on this, it will help against the pain."

She took a bite from it and started chewing. It tasted sour, but the headache faded away. "Thanks," she said. "I'm Tantomon."

"My name is Leomon," her helper answered. "I'm sorry if I frightened you. I assure you that I would never harm any innocent Digimon. Tell, me Tantomon, how did you end up like this?"

"It's a long story," Tantomon said. "It all started on File Island, where I used to live…"

Tantomon explained how she left File Island, travelled the ocean and ended up on the island where she found Shellmon, how he took her to Server and finally how Gizamon defeated her.

"He told me I was weak," she ended. "I guess he was right."

"No," Leomon said and shook his head. "There is no shame in defeat from a superior foe. Gizamon is a Rookie Digimon and you are only In-Training and you were also weak and tired from your exploits. Sounds to me like you fought better then most In-Training Digimon would have."

"Maybe," Tantomon said but still sounded pretty down. "Thank you, but I have to get going. She stood up and swayed to avoid loosing her balance.

"I don't think you are ready to travel yet," Leomon said. "Why do you not come with me to my home. I can provide food and water for you, and when you are strong enough you can carry on your quest."

"Okay," Tantomon said, feeling that she could trust this impressive beast king. "Is it far?"

Leomon smiled and gently picked her up and places her on his shoulder. "Not for me. Hold on to my mane and don't let go."

She had barely the time to obey before he sat of, running through the forest. His motion was almost fluident, as if the bushes and trees were nothing more then mist for him. Fast, quiet and powerful he floated through the wilderness like a phantom. Tantomon held on to the thick mane as hard as she could. Soon they had reached the mountains, and there Leomon took her to a cave. It was very spacious, divided in different sections and alcoves. Fires burnt in several places, all placed to spread the light and heat evenly throughout the cave. Leomon took her to a large bed of straw, probably his own bed, and put her down on it.

"Stay here," he said. "I will get some food and water for you, and then you better get some rest."

"Thank you," Tantomon said. He turned around to leave. "Leomon?"

"Yes?" he said without turning back.

"Who are you?"

He turned around and looked at her. Then he drew the Beast Sword on his back and held it up. The blade gleamed in the light from the fires. "I am Leomon, the symbolic representation of good Digimon. I protect the weak and innocent from evil and wage an eternal battle against my dark opposite, Ogremon."

Tantomon was speechless. She could do little more then stare in awe at the blade in his hand.

"I took you here because I knew you needed a helping hand," he continued. "You are a very brave little Digimon, but bravery is not enough when you stand all alone. I also took you here because I sensed a greatness inside you, of a like I have rarely seen before."

"Greatness?" Tantomon mumbled. "You must be mistaken. I have never done anything great."

Leomon simply smiled. Suddenly he placed the tip of his blade towards the hilt of her own sword. "Do you know how to use that?"

"Not really," she confessed. Then she got an idea." But maybe you could teach me?"

"Teach you?" Leomon said, amused by her question. "Yes, perhaps I could, but are you sure you have it in you? Training swordplay is not a child's play."

"I'm not a child," Tantomon said. "I know I can do it, please!"

"But do you have the time?" Leomon questioned. "Becoming a skilled swordfighter takes time, and you have a quest, remember?"

"How much time would it take?" Tantomon asked.

"Hmmm," Leomon said and resheathed his word while putting his hand to his chin. "About a year, I think."

"A whole year?" Tantomon said and frowned. "I'm not sure I can wait that long. If I do my very best and train hard every day, how long would it take then?"

"Then it would take about two years," Leomon estimated.

"But you just said one year!" Tantomon said. "Look, I promise to put my whole soul into it. I'll do anything you ask of me."

"Then it would probably take three years," Leomon said. "Students who are in a hurry rarely learn quickly."

"Oh," Tantomon said, realising that she had just been taught a lesson in patience. "Okay then, three years it is. When do we begin?"

"We begin when you are strong enough to take it," Leomon simply stated and turned around. "Now, let me get that food and water for you."


	3. The Training Begins

Chapter III: The Training Beginns

Chapter III: The Training Begins

She rested for two days, and was told by Leomon not to mention swordplay. By the end of the second day she was fully restored, and mentioned it to Leomon. He just said "Good," and ended the conversation there. The next day he woke her up early. Very early.

"What's the time?" she asked, still sleepy.

"Sunrise," Leomon said.

"Sunrise?" 

"Well, technically the sun has been up for a little while, but I wanted to start out softly."

"But I'm still asleep!" she protested.

"The earlier you get up the better," Leomon said. "It keeps the mind clear and the mood on top. Come on now, your training starts today."

After a hasty breakfast she followed Leomon outside the cave, filled with expectation. "Now what? Where are we going?"

"Up there," Leomon said and pointed for the top of the mountain."

"Up there?" she echoed. "Are we going to walk all the way up there?"

"No, _I _am going to walk all the way up there," Leomon answered. "_You _are running all the way up there. Come on now, move those legs. We must be up there by lunch."

There was no point in arguing. Her legs were so short that Leomon could easily walk slowly beside her while she jogged. She had always been in good shape, but still she felt as if someone had turned her inside out and back again by the time they reached the top.

"So… are we… going to train… now?" she asked, barely able to talk.

"Hmm?" Leomon asked .He had been standing and looking out across the landscape. "Wasn't this training then? Ah, I love the view from here."

"I mean… training with… swords," she huffed.

"No," he shook his head. "Not yet."

"Then… what are we doing here?" Tantomon asked, regaining some of her breath.

"Well, I was thinking that we grab something to eat," Leomon said, opening the bag he had been carrying. "And then we head back down again."

"What?" Tantomon exploded. "Are you saying that I ran all the way up here for nothing?"

"Don't tell me you're going to start to complain already," Leomon said. "Tomorrow you'll be carrying rocks on your back…"

"What?"

"…and the next day heavier rocks, and the day after that even heavier."

"Excuse me," Tantomon said. "But are you, by any remote chance, trying to _kill _me?"

Leomon smiled. "Only the parts you don't need."

When they got down again, Leomon taught her how to meditate. Tantomon liked meditation, it was relaxing and after the long walk she needed to relax. 

She had no idea how long she had been meditating when Leomon woke her up.

"Come with me," he said.

He took her into the cave. The fires were out now, and as always it looked very different in daylight. 

"Have you noticed these markings?" Leomon asked and scrubbed some dust and soot off the wall. Strange hieroglyphics appeared on the rock, almost too faint to see.

"No," Tantomon shook her head, though she couldn't understand how she could have missed them. Now she noticed them everywhere, barely visible under the dust and soot. "What are they?"

"I am not the first Digimon to live in this cave," Leomon said. "These symbols are ancient, and probably with a deep and important meaning. Whoever put them here is long gone, but this is his or hers last legacy to the world. Therefore, I consider them worth preserving." He his finger slide across the symbol he had uncovered. "Alas, time has taken its toll, and the fires I have lit her frankly haven't exactly helped. I plan to restore them, but in order to do that the walls of this place much be cleaned."

"Why do I get a feeling this is were I come in?" Tantomon asked.

"You certainly are a bright one," Leomon said. "Here." He handed her a bucket of water and a large rag. "Better start now if you want it done before dinnertime. But be gentle, we don't want to hurt the markings, are we?"

"Clean the entire cave?" Tantomon gasped. "That is impossible!"

"Everything is impossible until you try."

"How am I supposed to reach the upper parts?" she asked. "I can't reach that far!"

"You will just have to devise some way of doing so," Leomon said. "I am confident that you will be successful. Now start scrubbing."

Once she got the hang of it, cleaning the walls were not half as hard as she had expected. She finished the lower half first. Then she went out to change the water, since the water in the bucket had become almost completely black. She then tried to tackle the problem of cleaning the upper parts that were out of reach. She solved the problem by tying the rag to the tip of her sword and jump as high as she could. It was very tiring, but rewarding. Soon Leomon returned, commented on the fine work and sat down to begin filling in the markings with some kind of finger-paint he had created from certain herbs and minerals.

After what felt like forever Tantomon was finally finished. She was completely exhausted but felt oddly good about herself. When she reported to Leomon he barely looked up from his paintings to cast a quick look around."

"Seems good," he said. "You missed a couple of spots, but I'm not going to get picky. Tell me now, Tantomon, why do you think I had you to clean the entire cave for me?"

"Well," Tantomon. "Because… You needed to have it cleaned in order to restore the markings but didn't want to do the dirty work yourself?"

"Perfect!" Leomon said in a appreciating tone. "Clear sight, logical thinking and a good, solid sense of reason. All important traits for a warrior. You have done well."

"Yeah, sure," Tantomon answered. "Look, could I rest a while now? I'm quite beat."

"By all means," Leomon said. "I have no more tasks for you at the moment. Take your time to rest and recreate."

"Thanks," Tantomon said and slumped over to the bed of straw, immediately falling down on it.

The following time continued in pretty much the same pattern. The days begun with a journey up to the top of the mountain and then down again. Leomon had given her a bag with rocks to carry on her back. They were not very heavy, but enough to make the trip a little bit harder. Leomon also amused himself by adding to the weight every day. 

"Is this really necessary?" she asked one day, breathing hard while carrying her bag of rocks up the mountain.

"The more you sweat in training the less you bleed in combat," Leomon responded.

"Oh, that's deep," Tantomon snapped back. "We haven't even had any combat training yet."

"If you can talk we are going to slow," Leomon said. "Faster."

When they got back Leomon would always give her some new little mission, usually involving hard work. If fact, Tantomon soon realised that the work only became harder and harder. Leomon had yet not said a word about swords. She was starting to fear that she would never get him to learn her, when something changed one day. 

While taking their usual trip up the mountain Leomon suddenly conjured up a stick out of nowhere and hit her over the head with it when she wasn't looking.

"Aow!" she said and gently rubbed the place where he had hit her. "That hurt" Why'd you do that?"

"I didn't see you doing anything to stop me," Leomon responded with an innocent look. "Be more attentive the next time."

Soon, Tantomon learned to fear the Stick. From that day she could not let her guard down. Leomon only tried to hit her when she wasn't looking or had her mind on other things, but attacked so randomly that she could not work out any kind of pattern. The anger and pain of getting hit by the blasted piece of wood was only quelled by the feeling of triumph called forth by a successful parry or dodge. After a while she could feel the stick coming for her head even before it hit. On one such occasion she had enough and grabbed it right above her head and quickly yanked it out of her master's hand. She then broke it in four very short pieces.

Leomon just stared blankly at her, and she wondered if she had not angered him by her action. But then he started laughing. "You are learning fast, little one," he said. "Sometimes the best way of overcoming an enemy is by disarming him. Now you are ready for some serious practise."

After that, Leomon and Tantomon practised with the sword every day. After their usual trip up the mountain, which Tantomon actually started to enjoy now when she didn't need to carry any rocks on her back, they spent the rest of the morning performing katas on the top. 

"Try to see the sword as an extension as your arm," Leomon said as they repeated the movements. "Once you stop seeing your weapon as a tool and begin seeing it as a part of you, using it will become as natural as breathing."

They continued with meditation and more workout. Tantomon discovered that she had started to eat much more then before, but Leomon explained that it was only natural. "Your body is adapting to the hard training, and needs much nourishment. You must learn to always listen to your body and understand what its needs."

After a while they started sparring. Even though Leomon was too big for it to be an actual duel, he used another stick as a sword, though it was small as a dagger for him. Tantomon's sword bashed into it and she did her best to block his attacks. She had good reason to do so, since Leomon did not hesitate to hit her hard. Once she made a unusually clumsy mistake and received a painful bash on the arm, which almost knocked her sword out of her hand. She started to get more aggressive, but Leomon defeated her easily. "Do not attack in anger. You will only lose your focus, and with it the entire battle. You become unbalanced and overextends your thrusts, bringing you completely out of balance."

The lectures continued and Tantomon begun to believe there was no end to it all. Still, she never complained. She had willingly accepted him as her master, yes, even begged him to train her, so she kept quiet and tried her best.

"For every action, there is a reaction," Leomon said during another training round. "If you can learn to determine the reactions of your actions, you will always know exactly what to do."

As usual, she was defeated and begun wondering why she was even trying. "It's no use," she said. "You are too good."

"To overestimate an opponent is just as bad as underestimating him," Leomon said. "Some warriors look fierce, but are mild. Some seem timid, but are vicious. Look beyond appearances and position yourself for the advantage."

"But what if I'm not strong enough to win?" Tantomon asked. 

"You simply have to attack the problem from a different angle," Leomon said. "You must learn to turn your weakness into a strength."

"What do you mean?"

"You are neither large or strong. Because of that your enemies will underestimate you and that will give you an important edge. Learn to rely on your speed, not your strength." 

She soon understood what he meant. As her reflexes grew faster and her acrobatic skills developed, she realised that she bested her teacher both in speed and mobility. After learning how too use it to her advantage, she found that the sparrings with Leomon became much easier to handle, even though his experience usually allowed him to win in the end. Tantomon grew as a warrior.


	4. The Fighting Spirit

Chapter IV: The Fighting Spirit

Chapter IV: The Fighting Spirit

"Leomon, tell me about Ogremon," Tantomon said during their usual resting period after lunch.

"He is my direct opposite," Leomon said." And because of that, we are both very much alike."

"How can that be?" she asked, mildly confused. In her experience opposites where completely unlike each other. It was the definition of the word.

"Opposites, _true _opposites, are often just different sides of the same coin," Leomon explained. "He and I have always fought, for as long as I can remember. We represent the eternal clash between good and evil. Ogremon believes in using his strength and power to suit his own ends. Still, he has a code of honour, although a twisted one."

"Do you hate him?" Tantomon asked.

"I once did, in the beginning," Leomon said with a sad smile. "But then I realised that hate was the wrong way. I have no real reason to hate him, since he lives his life as he believes he should. He does not have the same values as I have, and for that I feel sorry for him."

"You feel sorry?"

"Yes. Had we not been born into opposite forces, destined to fight each other, we might have become allies and even close friends. Tantomon, you must know one thing; the path of hate is the path to self-destruction. Hate corrupts the soul and hardens you."

"But isn't that a good thing?" Tantomon said. "Not the soul-corruption thing, becoming hard. We are training all day long to make me stronger, aren't we?"

"Yes, but you must not believe that being hard and being strong is the same thing. Hard breaks, while strong endures. You must be able to bend or you will become too strong and your strength will also become your weakness. Do you understand?"

"Not really. How can one have too much strength?"

Leomon smiled. "Let me tell you a story. Once there was a mighty tree, an oak, larger the any other, growing next to a river. It was very full of itself, being so great and so strong, and it mocked the reed growing by the river for being thin and weak."

"Can trees talk?" Tantomon asked.

"This is a fable," Leomon said, slightly irritated for being interrupted. "In fables trees can talk. Anyway…"

"It wasn't a Cherrymon, then?" 

"Do please be quiet and listen? The oak was mocking the reed, saying it was so much stronger then them. "Look at me!" he said. "You only stay until end of the season if you are lucky. But I will stand here for many, many years, for nothing can break my branches or move my roots." But the very next night a terrible storm, worse then any storm anyone had ever seen before, drew by, leaving a path of destruction. The wind was so strong it threatened to overthrow even the mighty oak. It fought hard against the storm, using all of its strength, but it the end it was in vain. Not even a mighty tree such as itself could resist the fury of the storm. When the morning came, the once so proud oak had been uprooted, but everyone could see that the reed was still standing. Instead of fighting the storm, which was impossible, the reed had bent for the wind, allowing it to pass over them without breaking them. So you see, even if you are very strong you must always be bendable less you want to be ripped up by the storm."

"I see," Tantomon said. Leomon had just given her something to think about, but she saw his point. "But, Leomon...?"

"Yes, Tantomon?" Leomon sighed.

"Do you think Ogremon hates you?"

Leomon was quiet for a moment before answering. "No, I don't think so. He may claim to hate me, but I wonder. Sometimes I almost think he enjoys our eternal battle, as if it were some kind of game."

"Do you think you will ever stop fighting?" Tantomon asked. "Will one of you ever win?"

"I do not know the answer to neither of those questions," Leomon answered. "Only time may tell if we will ever break this destructive circle."

Tantomon nodded. She was beginning to understand her teacher better, and she saw a fighting spirit within him that carried a heavy responsibility to protect and preserve. She tried to imagine the opposite, a creature with the ambition of destruction as his final law. She didn't like that image, but remember what Leomon once said. _Destruction is an important part of the world, no matter how much we dislike it. Everything has to be destroyed to give place for something new, and without destruction there could be no development and no improvement. _She was beginning to suspect that Leomon and Ogremon perhaps needed each other more then they were ready to believe themselves. In any way, she kept her suspicions to herself.

One evening she returned to the cave after a quick walk and found Leomon kneeling in front of the fire, with his eyes closed as if he was meditating. He was holding up his sword in front of his face with one hand on the hilt and the other under the blade. He was as silent and still as a statue, but opened his eyes when the other Digimon came closer.

"What are you doing?" Tantomon asked, curious on this new technique.

"It is an exercise for the mind;" Leomon explained. "Try it. Sit down and hold your sword up for as long as you can."

Tantomon obeyed and positioned herself in the same manner as her master. She took her sword, held it up in front of her and closed her eyes.

__

"This is easy," she thought. _"I wonder why Leomon… Oh." _Almost instantly she felt her arms starting to ache. The tension increased but she forced herself to keep her arms up. She tried to use the mental training Leomon had given her, but she realised that she was only delaying the unavoidable. She kept on concentrating for what felt like an eternity. Her arms started to ache even more. Finally she gave up. The sword dropped in front of her knees.

"How many hours?" she asked.

"Not even five minutes," Leomon answered.

"Oh," she said, somewhat disappointed. "What is the goal?"

"To hold it up for as long as you can," he said. "To the point where it is you and not your body that decides when to put it down."

"But that is impossible," Tantomon argued.

"Not at all," Leomon shook his head. "It is merely a matter of mind over matter. Your body can perform tasks that might seem impossible if your mind only tells it to."

Tantomon picked her sword up and resheathed it. "Will I ever be able to reach that far?"

"With time and learning you will reach even further," Leomon said. "But that will be enough for today. You will have plenty of time to train your mind."


	5. The Quest Continues

Chapter V: The Quest Continues

Chapter V: The Quest Continues

Leomon felt a warm sensation of pride as his young apprentice grew in skill for each day that passed. She was a fast learner and developed her skills in a much higher rate then he could ever have anticipated. He was even more pleased when he saw her spiritual advancement. She had grown many times wiser since she came into his custody. Tantomon had a strong spirit and a will of steel. Leomon had never seen such devotion, and realised that he could not have hoped for a better student.

Then one day, exactly one year since Tantomon was first defeated by Gizamon and meet Leomon in the forest, Tantomon woke up early and noticed that Leomon had already left. She walked out of the cave and found a message written in the dirt:

__

Will be gone for a while. Relax and take a walk in the meantime. 

Leomon.

She found it odd but then shrugged her shoulders. After some breakfast and refreshing water she decided to follow her teacher's advice and went for a stroll. She had not intended to go very far, but soon she found herself wandering through the forest far from the mountain. It was as if the wanderlust she had felt so strongly the last year had suddenly awoken from its long slumber. Without caring were she headed she carried on walking. She felt more alive then she ever had.

Soon she reached a part of the jungle that felt oddly familiar. There was a meadow with a clear creek of pouring water. A few birds played their melodies among the treetops. She didn't know exactly why, but she was sure that she had been there before. She shrugged her shoulder – she had probably just passed by last year – and was just about to continue her walk when she heard muffles cries and sinister laughs. She suddenly realised from where she remembered the place. It was the very place where she had encountered the Gizamon! She carefully sneaked towards the sound. She had a nagging suspicion, and fate does love a jest.

Just as she had though, it was the same Gizamon as last year. This time it was a lonely Motimon who was being harassed.

"Please!" the little pink Digimon pleaded. "I won't trespass again, just let me go home!"

"Oh, I do think we need to teach this little trespasser a lesson," The Gizamon leader said and grinned to his companions.

"You mean like you taught me a lesson?" Tantomon said and stepped out to where they could see her. "I took it too my heart, Gizamon."

The Gizamon spun around and stared at her. "Who the heck…?"

"Oh, don't tell me you've forgot about little ol'me?" Tantomon grinned.

"Say, didn't I beat you up last year?" Gizamon asked. "I would give you a rematch, but I'm a little busy here." He made a gesture towards Motimon, who was helplessly trapped by the larger Gizamon. "See?"

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Tantomon spat.

"It's more fun this way."

Tantomon slowly drew her sword. "Right. You and me, right here, right now. How about it?"

"Aren't we dramatic?" Gizamon mocked. "Very well, I guess I can beat you up once again if that is what you want. It might teach you to keep your nose out of other peoples business. _Spiral Saw!"_

Tantomon had anticipated that attack. It was effective, especially since she had nothing to counter it with. But it had a fatal flaw; a Gizamon using it couldn't see a thing and was unable to aim properly or alter his course. She took a step to the side with her right leg and struck out with her left, hitting the Gizamon full on. He lost his balance and his trajectory, spinning helplessly out of the way and colliding with a tree. Tantomon didn't waste time. Instead she took advantage of his weakened state. _"Sword Bash!"_ The powerful blows from her bamboo sword hailed over him, and she aimed primarily for the head.

"Guys, help!" he shouted, trying to block her fierce attacks. The other Gizamon came running towards her. She quickly calculated their speed and position and jumped up, putting her feet against the leader's head in a double kick. Pushing away she swung her swords in a wide bow, hitting the first of the Gizamon over the face. He screamed in surprised and staggered backwards. Tantomon rolled with the fall and was up almost as fast as she was down. _"Bubble Blow!" _The weak attack swept over the Gizamon, creating the confusion Tantomon needed to move on. The Gizamon were all larger and stronger then her, so she had to be faster then all of them. She knew that her attacks were not powerful enough to do serious harm to them, so she aimed her Sword Bashes for the weak spots like their throats, knee-joints and sides. Their morale immediately fell to the bottom, and when the leader started running the others limped after him, battered and bruised. Tantomon raised her weapon towards the sky and cried out victoriously.

And then something fantastic happened. Tantomon felt a rush of power out of nowhere. Her body started to glow in a golden light as data swirled through the air into her. She felt her power increase, her body change. And in a flash she stepped over.

"Tantomon Digivolve into… _Roninmon!"_

The sensation faded away and she was herself again.

__

No, I am not, she though and looked down on her paws. _I have changed._ She was larger now, and she felt much stronger. She looked at the sword in her hand. It too had changed. It now was made out of metal, looking very much like Leomon's Beast Sword, but two-handed and with a single edge instead of his double. 

The Motimon she had rescued ran up to her. "Wow!" it exclaimed. "That was fantastic! Thank you so very much!"

"But…" she said, more then a little confused. "What happened?"

"You have Digivolved," a familiar voice said. Leomon stepped out of the bushes where he had been hiding. "You are no longer Tantomon. You are Roninmon, a Rookie stage Digimon." He smiled. "You have reached a new peak of your development. I am proud of you."

"Gee," Roninmon said and walked over to the water where she could see her reflection. Her face was stronger now, and she estimated that she had at least doubled her original size. But she was still the same. The red bandana was still there, as were her yellow-green eyes. But black stripes had appeared on her yellow fur, in her face, on her body, arms and legs. She returned her sword to the sheet on her back and turned towards her master as Motimon left to find his way back to his village.

"Say," she said. "How long have you been here?"

"A while," Leomon smiled. "I heard the commotion, but didn't want to interfere until I had seen what you could do. You greatly surpassed my expectations."

"So now what?" she asked. 

"Roninmon, you have studied under me for a full year now," Leomon said and kneeled in front of her. "You have grown much since then, and I have nothing more to teach you. From now on you must develop your power for yourself, and find your own destiny."

"What do you mean?" Roninmon asked. She had a bad feeling about were this conversation was heading.

"I think that it is time for you to resume your quest," Leomon explained.

"But I don't want to leave you, master!" she cried and put her arms around his leg.

"We will meet again, my young pupil," Leomon laughed. "But for now our paths must part. I am confident that you will succeed in your mission to find your past. Be strong, my friend."

Roninmon nodded and got a determined look on her face. She had to be strong for Leomon. "Thank you. I will make you proud, Leomon, I promise," she said.

"Good," Leomon said. "Remember what I have though you, but never stop learning new things. Use your abilities and knowledge to defend those in need, and do now draw your blade for an unjust cause."

"I promise," she repeated. "I guess this is goodbye, then."

Leomon nodded. "Yes. Farewell, Roninmon. Find your destiny."

"Goodbye, and thank you for everything, master!" she said and turned around. She started to walk and fought off an urge to run back again. But for each step her heart became easier and soon she was smiling again. 

After walking a bit she realised that since she was now a Rookie, she must have new attacks and she felt like trying them out. She spotted a large fruit hanging from a nearby branch. She took a leap up in the air, higher then she could ever have managed as Tantomon and drew her sword in mid air. _"Ronin Blade!" _With a single swipes she severed the fruit from the branch and she caught it in her left paw. She landed softly and threw the fruit into the air. She aimed another swipe towards it. _"Air Slash!" _A glowing arch left the blade and hit the fruit, cleaving it in two separate pieces. The arch didn't stop and hit a tree, blowing a large piece of wood away and causing the top of the tree to fall to the ground.

"Wow," Roninmon said and looked at the sword. She resheathed it. "Cool."

She resumed her journey with new powers and a new confidence. But her adventure had only just begun.

That evening Leomon retreated to his cave and was amazed how silent and empty it was. Leomon had grown used to Tantomon's presence in the year they had lived together, and life without her was a radical change. He ate a light supper and then sat down in his usual meditating position, hoping to find some peace that way. He closed his eyes and the silence slowly turned into tranquillity.

__

"You have done well."

He opened his eyes again. "She was a good learner. I will miss her much."

__

"Yes, and for that I am sorry. But you will meet again, one day."

"She is powerful," Leomon whispered. "Much more powerful then a normal Digimon."

__

"As she should be. She will need all of her power soon."

"Will she be in danger?"

__

"I can almost guarantee it. But do not worry, she can take care of herself now. She has learned from the best."

Leomon sighed as the presence away from his mind. Then he closed his eyes again.


End file.
